Hazlo bien y no mires con quién
by Hessefan
Summary: Tuvo la grandiosa fortuna de cruzarse con la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Había recargado la espalda contra un poste de luz y observaba hacia los costados como si estuviera estudiando el lugar, ¿estaba escapando de alguien? Parecía estar en apuros. No abundaban mujeres así en el mundo... Quizás precisamente porque no era mujer. * Sanji/Paako, Sanji/Zoro *
1. Lo malo es darse cuenta

**Hazlo bien y no mires con quién**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda, Gintama de Hideaki Sorachi… OTP XD

**Prompt**: 010. Solo en la ciudad [Fandom Insano]

**Extensión**: 12.675 palabras [Dividido en dos partes para no hacerlo tan pesado].

**Nota**: va para _10pairings_, obvio. Y dedicado a _SunaRen_, por ser la culpable de todas mis desgracias (?) No es la gran cosa, solo la excusa para juntar a dos personajes que tanto me gustan de universos distintos. Quedó un poco largo porque ninguno de los dos es, lo que se dice, misógino, así que plantear la pareja fue un trabajo arduo, pero ya saben lo que dicen en estos casos: _con paciencia y con saliva… se puede._ El título es una frase atribuida a Woody Allen.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** "Estar solo no es nada, lo malo es darse cuenta.".

* * *

Por fin había perdido de vista a ese loco fanático de la mayonesa, sentía la presión en el pecho por la falta de aire y las piernas cansadas de tanto luchar.

Otra vez volvía a decirse que dejaría de fumar para de inmediato sacar el paquete de cigarrillos de la chaqueta y encender uno más.

¿Dónde estaba? Desde que esa neblina lo engulló había atravesado por situaciones muy extrañas. No es que siendo un Mugiwara pudiera, a esas alturas, asombrarse por ello. Junto a Luffy todos los días se atravesaban situaciones extrañas.

No recordaba que la isla fuera así, de hecho, no recordaba que la isla tuviera siquiera una ciudad tan grande. De mal en peor el bulto con el que cargaba no le daba demasiado margen para descansar. Volvió al callejón, rezando por encontrarlo tal _como_ y _donde_ lo había dejado.

—Maldito espadachín… todos son iguales —murmuró, colocándose la pesada carga sobre la espalda.

Se había visto en la obligación de dejarla momentáneamente porque no podría enfrentarse a ese hombre estando tan limitado. Incluso pensó seriamente en abandonarlo allí, pero… era la comida de todo el mes, no podían darse ese lujo. Además le había prometido a su adorada Nami-swan que le daría un postre todos los días para festejar lo que él llamaba "el mes de cumpleaños de una de mis chicas", y no podía fallarle, como hombre su deber era cumplir con su promesa hasta el final.

Miró hacia los costados antes de salir, asegurándose así que la calle estaba libre. En el camino observó cada puesto, llegando a la rápida conclusión de que primero debía encontrar la manera de regresar al puerto. Desde allí podría buscar el lugar en donde los chicos habían anclado el Thousand Sunny.

—¿El puerto? —el viejito de una tienda de dango lo miró pestañeando—Pues… si pretendes ir caminando te llevará toda la mañana —. Señaló un auto—te convendrá tomar un taxi…

—¿Un taxi? —miró el coche preguntándose qué tan caro sería el transporte en cuestión, el Nuevo Mundo era un lugar tan extraño por momentos. Ya no tenía dinero, apenas para comprar una caja de cigarros. Seguro que con eso no le alcanzaba ni para pagar el alquiler de un monopatín—¿Tanto me alejé? —miró el cielo, como si allí encontrase las respuestas que necesitaba para explicarse a sí mismo lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla.

Se despidió del viejo y siguió caminando; piernas le sobraban para llegar hasta el puerto, aunque le tomase todo el día no tenía más opciones. Un grupo de jovencitas llamó su atención, eran muy bonitas y él no perdió la oportunidad de dedicarles un piropo que, como de costumbre, no fue correspondido.

Estaba de buen humor más allá del percance, porque se daba cuenta de que las muchachas del pueblo pese a despreciarlo como usualmente lo hacían, parecían estar más predispuestas a escuchar sus galanterías. De hecho una muchacha jovencita y muy hermosa le sonrió, para después preguntarle si tenía dinero, pero cuando Sanji le respondió que lamentaba no poder ayudarla económicamente, la joven se fue tras otro.

Se sentía un hombre tan afortunado con tan poco, quizás la Diosa de la fortuna había decidido sonreírle de una bendita vez, quizás Cupido estaba de buen humor o Eros había abierto las puertas del paraíso. Sí, sin dudas algo de eso había porque pese a todas esas bellezas que deambulaban por el pueblo tuvo la grandiosa fortuna de cruzarse con la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida, exceptuando a Nami-swan y Robin-chwan cuya belleza nada podía superar.

La muchacha en cuestión había recargado la espalda contra un poste de luz y observaba hacia los costados como si estuviera estudiando el lugar, ¿estaba escapando de alguien? Oh, parecía estar en apuros y Sanji era un hombre que no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos sin ayudar a una dulce doncella en aprietos.

De golpe, la chica llevó una mano hacia atrás y se rascó, para después meterse el dedo dentro de la nariz y hurgarse con una expresión de hartazgo, parecía estar maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Sanji pensó que hasta haciendo algo tan poco femenino y agraciado lucía espléndida. ¡No, ni siquiera un moco podría apagar esa beldad! Caminó hacia ella, embelesado por el color de sus cabellos, por la grácil forma de ignorar todo a su alrededor, por la luz en la mirada y la que su alma irradiaba. No abundaban mujeres así en el mundo.

—Me siento el hombre más afortunado de la tierra porque los Dioses al fin han decidido bendecirme el día de hoy…

—¿Eh? —Gintoki miró al hombre que se había arrodillado a sus pies. Arqueó las cejas, suspirando con resignación. Y él… que se había escapado del local para evitar tener que atender un cliente ahora tenía uno a sus pies, sin que lo hubiera pedido. Dios, lo que tenía que hacer para pagar la renta. Había dejado otra vez su orgullo masculino de lado por el vil metal y, claro, por la insistencia de Otose—Maldita vieja…

—No dejo de estar atribulado por la expresión que colma tu bello rostro, acaso ¿esta encantadora flor está pasando por dificultades? ¿Podría este humilde servidor aliviar su pena?

—Podría decirse que sí, hoy es un día de mierda —dijo con tono cansino, llevándose la mano al pelo para desordenarse los bucles en un gesto que denotaba confusión—. ¿Podrías pararte? Me incomoda que estés allí.

—Es a tus pies en donde quiero estar.

—Ok, ok… —Los clientes de los okama solían ser los peores, los más insistentes, los más pervertidos y, también, los más insolentes. Había que ubicarlos a golpes, pero lo curioso era que este hombre cumplía con todos los requisitos menos el último.

"Se ve que realmente le gustan los okama", se dijo Gin y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar que el hombre le tomaba la mano para besársela con profundo afecto.

—Ey —reprochó quitándola con violencia—, sin tocar y sin insultar. Esas son las reglas.

—Me gustan difíciles —terció Sanji con una sonrisa seductora.

—O te pones de pie o te paro a golpes —lo tomó de un hombro y le obligó a incorporarse.

Sanji quedó maravillado con la fuerza bestial que poseía.

—¿Qué demonios llevas en tu espalda, tu casa? ¿Eres una tortuga o un caracol? —preguntó, desconociendo a qué raza de amanto pertenecía, esas cejas nunca las había visto antes. Llevaba un ojo velado tras un mechón de pelo rubio que, desgraciadamente, le venía a recordar a ese ninja _tocapelotas_.

—¡Para ti soy lo que quieras, incluso una babosa!

—Un idiota, eso eres —murmuró, mirando hacia a un costado con desprecio, pero ese gesto lejos de espantarlo, encantó al cocinero. —Bueno, cómo sea —decidió cortar por lo sano—, en este momento no estoy de servicio así que —dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar de regreso—que te atienda otro.

—¡Espera, dulzura, al menos dime tu nombre!

Gin dio la vuelta para responder con aburrimiento, sorprendiéndose por la velocidad y gracia con la que se movía el muchacho teniendo tanto peso tras la espalda.

—De veras, ¿qué llevas ahí? —suponía que debía ser algo liviano para que pudiera moverse con tanta libertad.

—Comida.

—¿Comida? —frunció la frente—Santa madre de Dios que tienes apetito—le recordó a Kagura—, ¿eres un Yato? —debía serlo, para tener esa fuerza y ese estómago sin dudas debía ser del Clan.

—¿Eh? ¿Un Yato? No, soy un cocinero —volvió a tomarle la mano— El mejor del mundo, preciosa. Si quieres puedo cocinarte algo aquí y ahora para demostrarte que soy el más habilidoso que jamás podrás encontrar.

—¿A-Aquí? ¿Aquí quieres hacerlo? —se espantó, mirando hacia los costados, ni siquiera había una hornalla donde cocinar—¿Un Parfait? ¿S-Sabes hacer Parfait? —los ojos le brillaron y la saliva que se le juntaba en la boca amenazó con delatar su punto débil.

—Claro, los postres son mi especialidad porque son la debilidad de mi querida navegante —de golpe reparó en lo que estaba diciendo y, riendo tontamente, aclaró—: ella no es nada mío, no te pongas celosa. Si es por mí, cocinaría postres todos los días para endulzarte la vida.

Gin ahora sí se sentía un prostituto, entregándose por un postre, ¡pero era tan débil al azúcar! Tan débil.

—¡Ya suéltame la mano, no te pongas pesado! Te dije: sin tocar y sin insultar, esas son las reglas. ¡Yo no soy de los que cruzan la delgada línea, desgraciado! ¡Llevo mi orgullo intacto todavía!

Por poco más y caía en la treta sucia del cocinero, porque desde ya que no podría cocinar allí por muchos elementos que tuviera para preparar un postre. De seguro había pensado en llevarlo a algún lugar con la excusa de cocinarle y así aprovecharse de él. ¡Ja!, claro, como si alguien pudiera aprovecharse de _Shiroyasha_ sin que este se aprovechara antes. Era un aprovechado por naturaleza, ¡llevaba años de aprovechado! Siempre estaba un paso más delante de cualquier aprovechador.

—Lo que tú quieras, mi cielo.

—¿D-De chocolate…? —negó con la cabeza—¡No, no es eso lo que quise decir! _¡No seas tan débil Gintoki!_

—Sí, siempre y cuando me des un beso.

—¡Déjame en paz! —dio la vuelta para volver al local y cambiarse, o si no iba a terminar como Zurako. Después de estar tanto tiempo en el lado oscuro, era difícil volver a la luz.

—¡Al menos dime tu nombre!

—Paako… —levantó una mano en clara señal de "piérdete, pelmazo"—Paako-_chan_…

—¡Cásate conmigo, Paako-chan!

Los transeúntes dirigieron la mirada hacia el pobre hombre enamorado y no correspondido. Hasta Gin volvió sobre sus pasos para tomarlo de la camisa y sacudirlo. Allí, en Kabuchi, lo conocía mucha gente como para andar haciendo ese numerito. Tenía una reputación arruinada por proteger. O por arruinar aun más, a esas alturas ya no lo sabía.

—¡¿Quieres que te mate, imbécil?! ¡Deja de gritar!

—Pero tú estás gritando más fuerte.

—¡¿No ves?, llamas la atención de todos!

—Pero eres tú, mi cielo, la que está gritando —era sacudido como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Sin dudas era demasiado fuerte para ser una mujer; sin pensarlo lo dijo, recibiendo a cambio la previsible respuesta—Eres maravillosa, tienes la fuerza de un hombre.

—¡Porque es lo que soy, idiota!

—No —negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír enamorado—, no jodas. Quiero tener tantos hijos contigo como estrellas hay en el cielo.

—Soy hombre. No podrás tener ni uno de mí. —Suspiró—¿De verdad no puedes diferenciar a un okama de una mujer? —Debía tener alguna contusión cerebral o retraso—¡¿Acaso, mi voz te parece de mujer?!

—No jodas —siguió en su negación, sonriente.

—¡Tengo nuez de Adán! —se señaló el cuello—¡Y lo mismo que tú tienes en la entrepierna!

—No jodas —agitó una mano—, los _okama_ que conozco son feos como mierda de caballo y tu eres demasiada hermosa para ser… —iba a decir "real".

—¡Para ser mujer! —completó—¡Que soy hombre, pedazo de ciego! —tomó la mano del cocinero y para despejar cualquier tipo de dudas se la llevó a la entrepierna—¡¿Conforme?! ¡Ahora tendrás que pagarme el servicio extra! ¡Nadie le toca las bolas a Gin sin sufrir las consecuencias!

La cara de Sanji fue todo un poema de asco, frustración y enojo. Como que a un niño le digan de manera brutal que Santa Claus no existe y que toda su vida fue una mentira; que si Santa Claus no le traía regalos no era porque no se portaba lo suficientemente bien, sino porque la familia era pobre.

—Este tipo de conducta en la vía pública no está permitida. —La voz se le hizo extremadamente familiar a Gintoki.

—_¿Ya-Yamazaki? _—murmuró, incapaz de girar y enfrentar al policía—_Mierda, es Yamazaki-kun _—Y él vestido así.

—Hay lugares privados donde pueden hacer eso, señores.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Sanji echando a correr.

Cuando Yamazaki reconoció al hombre que habían estado persiguiendo durante todo el día, dio el aviso a los gritos. En menos de un segundo la calle estaba atestada por el Shinsengumi. Y Gintoki que seguía allí, vestido de mujer.

No, no iba a permitir que ese idiota, amante de la mayonesa, lo viera así y darle material para burlarse de él lo que le quedara de vida. Sin pensar en lo que hacía acabó por echar a correr hacia el mismo lado que el cocinero.

No se había percatado del detalle hasta que pudo frenar y vio a la tropa del Shinsengumi pasar de largo por pasadizo en el que estaban escondidos.

Respiró profundamente para relajarse y reparó en la figura que estaba a unos metros de él.

—¿Y tú por qué corres? Si me persiguen a mí —Increpó Sanji buscando un cigarrillo para encenderlo.

Gin notó como abruptamente y sin ninguna dificultad el hombre había cambiado de actitud. Ya no lucía tan idiota y tan lisonjero, ahora se parecía más a un hombre decente y en sus cabales.

—Tengo mis motivos para ocultarme.

—No quieres que te vean así —alzó una ceja, pitando el cigarrillo—, es entendible.

—¿Es entendible? —chistó—No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme —cerró los ojos en un gesto autosuficiente—¡si hago esto es por dinero, para pagar la renta!

—¡Y dices que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte! ¡Realmente suena fatal si lo dices así!

—¡Bueno, es preferible esto a que andar robando o en cosas raras! —lo encaró—¡Como tú!

—¡¿Cómo yo qué?!

—¡Ja!, ¡Dime, por qué corres de la policía! ¡¿Qué es ese bulto que llevas en la espalda?! ¡¿Lo que robaste en un día arduo de trabajo?! ¡¿Un cadáver?! Es un cadáver, ¿verdad?… —se sorprendió—llevas cadáveres ahí.

—¡¿Cómo voy a llevar cadáveres?! ¡¿Tú te escuchas hablar?! —arrojó el cigarrillo de mala manera contra la pared—¡Te dije que es comida, soy cocinero!

—¡Y por qué la policía persigue a un cocinero! Algo habrás hecho.

—¡Deja de gritar o nos van a encontrar!

Sanji se acuclilló para dejar el bulto sobre el suelo, le comenzaba a pesar y no podría correr si la policía descubría el escondite. Gin también se acuclilló para esconderse tras el contenedor de basura. Todavía podía oír las voces del Shinsengumi demasiado cerca.

—¿Vas a decirme? —cuestionó con calma.

Sanji tranquilamente pudo haber pensado que le hablaba a un amigo imaginario, porque miraba hacia el lado opuesto que estaba él; pero Gin solamente estaba atento hacia la única entrada a ese pasadizo.

Al no recibir respuesta, volvió ligeramente la cabeza para preguntarle sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué te persiguen? —El cocinero alzó los hombros y Gin volvió a vigilar, cual centinela, la entrada—Esos idiotas no corren a nadie porque sí.

—Fue mi culpa —confesó, buscando otro cigarrillo.

—No tires el humo para aquí, desgraciado. Fumas más que la vieja bruja.

—Muérete —se acomodó apoyando la espalda contra la pared, quedando a un lado de Gin, hombro con hombro—. Estaba muy desorientado así que me senté a tratar de recordar que era lo último que había hecho o cómo es que había terminado aquí…

—¿De veras no recuerdas como llegaste aquí? —arqueó una ceja—Si quieres te explico cómo llegaste al mundo. Tu mamá y tu papá se querían mucho…

—¡No me tomes el pelo, travesti!

—¡Entonces ponte serio! ¡O qué ¿sufres de amnesia?!

—No es eso…

—Bah, no me importa —se llevó un dedo a la nariz hurgándosela—Sigue… ¿Qué pasó? Te sentaste en un banco a filosofar respecto a la vida, de dónde venimos y hacia dónde vamos, ¿y luego?

—Había un hombre sentado a mi lado —suspiró—, yo no encontraba mi encendedor y de repente vi un… pote de mayonesa dándome el fuego que necesitaba para mi cigarrillo. Le di las gracias y empezamos a hablar —plegó el ceño—Era extraño, pero… sentía que ya lo conocía. O había algo en él que me inspiraba cierta confianza, como si… no sé explicarlo.

—Eso es… —dijo con seriedad, como si fuera a revelar una verdad vedada a la raza humana—"amor a primera vista".

Sanji le golpeó la nuca con ganas y el dedo de Gin le hizo una lobotomía.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, infeliz?! ¡¿Me quieres desnucar?!

—Entonces me preguntó qué hacía… —continuó como si nada—no sé cómo terminé contándole de mí y diciéndole que era pirata, y él terminó diciéndome que era policía y que debía acompañarlo al cuartel —se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente mientras Gin negaba incrédulo con la cabeza—No parecía ser un marine y… me confié demasiado en él.

—Santo cielo, ir a decirle a un policía que eres pirata es como confesarle a tu mamá que le robaste el dinero de la cartera… —de golpe reparó en lo que había dicho—¿De verdad eres pirata? —se puso de pie, mirándolo desde arriba con lo que parecía ser desprecio, pero en realidad era descreimiento—No pareces ser un pirata…

—¿Y qué? Tú tampoco pareces ser un hombre y sin embargo lo eres —pitando de su cigarrillo guió involuntariamente la mirada hacia la entrepierna que pocos minutos atrás había tocado. El recuerdo le dio escalofríos.

Gin lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo muy hombre que soy? —Pensó en masacrarlo con sus propias manos, pero enseguida recapacitó—¡Mierda no estoy para perder el tiempo contigo en tontas demostraciones de hombría! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza para jalarse de su permanente natural—¡En casa no hay siquiera arroz blanco, Kagura ya empezó a comer la comida de Sadaharu, si seguimos así terminaremos comiendo _tamagoyaki_ de esa mujer gorila y me rehúso a caer tan bajo! —dio la vuelta—Me voy a casa, estoy harto de todo esto. Si sigo un minuto más vestido de mujer terminaré como Zura.

Empezó a caminar para salir de allí, volver al local, cambiarse y regresar a casa con lo poco que Saigô le pagaría por no haber hecho nada, por haber escapado del cliente y dejarlo solo.

Seguramente le pagaría con una patada en el culo, pero prefería eso -una patada- a tener otra cosa en el culo.

Sin embargo frenó sus pasos. Atrás quedaba el cocinero-pirata aparentemente en una encrucijada y sin escapatoria. No era problema de él, pero… no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Ey, cocinero —miró por sobre el hombro—¿Tienes dinero o suficiente comida ahí?

—No voy a pagar por tus servicios, ¡gracias, pero no quiero esa clase de atenciones de un hombre!

—¡No, imbécil! —giró abruptamente para gritarle—¡Yo te ofrezco los míos!

—¡Que no!

—¡No de esa manera, Dios, deja de pensar en sexo, eres peor que un colegial, ya estás grande!

—¡Voy a volarte de una patada esa cabeza _permamentada_ que tienes!

—Gin —dijo, suspirando con hastío—Mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki —aclaró—y soy un Yorozuya. Por dinero hago cualquier trabajo que me pidan —al darse cuenta de lo que decía y, especialmente a quién se lo decía, aclaró vehementemente—¡Pero no trabajos pervertidos!

—¿Yorozuya? —la sonrisa que tenía en los labios parecía ser burlona—¿Y por qué voy a creer que vas a ayudarme desinteresadamente? No sobran mártires en el mundo.

—No sé si eres sordo o idiota, me inclino por la segunda —negó con la cabeza—, dinero, dinero —aclaró—, no pienso trabajar gratis, no soy un mártir —cerró los ojos—, si te soy sincero, no creo que seas pirata porque no pareces ser un mal tipo. Además que un pirata tenga como profesión la cocina es estúpido.

—Tú porque no conoces a mi capitán, por lo general la gente tiende a creer que los piratas somos malvados y no los culpo por pensar así… pero nosotros somos diferentes. ¡¿Y qué tienes contra los cocineros piratas?! —Recapacitó tarde en lo que el otro le había dicho—¡Sin mí esos idiotas se morirían de hambre o de escorbuto!

—Me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, mientras me pagues puedo buscar la forma de sacarte de aquí. No parece que tengas un lugar a donde ir o a quien recurrir y ese bulto es una molestia para escapar del Shinsengumi —sonrió—, créeme, es un grupo liderado por un gorila y un enfermo de la mayonesa, pero son molestos como un enjambre de mosquitos en verano o como miles de suegras vacacionando contigo —asintió—, es cuestión de tiempo para que te atrapen —lo señaló—y por tu expresión es evidente que no quieres. Es comprensible… —continuó para dar la vuelta y vigilar la calle—nadie quiere ir preso.

—No puedo… —negó con ahínco frente a la idea de que lograsen atraparlo—No pueden detenerme aquí—. Entendía lo que Gin le estaba queriendo decir, él mismo había comprobado que el hombre que estaba tras él era en verdad muy fuerte. —Soy el cocinero del barco, Luffy me necesita para ser el rey de los piratas… se lo prometí.

—¿Eh? —frunció la frente y giró para mirarlo—¿Qué estás balbuceando?

—El One Piece —dijo con tono de obviedad—, sabe lo que es, ¿cierto? —no entendía la expresión de Paako, se suponía que en la era pirata todos iban tras el One Piece. No había nadie que no supiera lo que era.

—Ya —rió nerviosamente—, me parece que alguien debería dejar de leer la Jump. Hace mal leer tanto la Jump. Mira lo que la Jump hizo contigo. Debería dejar de leer la Jump o acabaré como tú. Ey, ¿no estás grande para leer la Jump? Es como la masturbación o el sexo, más lo haces y más lo necesitas. Es un vicio.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

La voz de Okita dándole indicaciones a su grupo los puso en alerta. Gin llevó instintivamente la mano a la cintura recordando que, primero, no llevaba su bokuto consigo por razones obvias, y segundo, que no pretendía que Okita lo viera, ni mucho menos enfrentarse a ese sádico. Él no había hecho nada malo para ir contra la policía, más allá de tener un comportamiento indecente en la vía pública; pero había tenido tantos comportamientos indecentes en su vida que el Shinsengumi no iría tras él por nimiedades.

—Hijikata-san, lo encontré, ¿puedo matarlo ahora? ¿O todavía quieres vengar lo poco de honor que te queda? —miró a Sanji—, pudiste haber escapado de alguien que tiene mayonesa en lugar de materia gris, pero te advierto que yo no soy tan débil.

Antes de que Sanji pudiera siquiera levantar una pierna para dar pelea, Gin lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastró para sacarlo de allí por una de las puertas laterales de un local, que ya había visualizado como ruta de escape en caso de quedar en esa previsible encrucijada.

No había tiempo para _sellar el contrato_, así que Sanji se dejó guiar por el okama mientras este lo conducía lejos del asedio de la policía por pasajes que parecía conocer a la perfección. Corretear con Katsura siempre rendía sus frutos.

Gin no entendía bien por qué estaba ayudando a ese hombre, por lo general protegía aquello que era importante para él y, ciertamente, el cocinero no resultaba ser algo importante o que estuviera en sus prioridades, pero… era cocinero y tenía comida en su poder. Excusa suficiente.

¿Y desde cuándo él necesitaba una excusa para ayudar a alguien? Mientras le pagase.

—¡Ey, espera! —Sanji le obligó a frenar—Te agradezco la ayuda, pero no tengo dinero. No obstante si puedes decirme cómo llegar al puerto, te estaré muy agradecido.

—Agradecido una mierda, sigue corriendo… —lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló—¡No estamos a salvo del gorila y sus monos! ¡No los subestimes!

—No los subestimo, es que…

—No importa el dinero —aclaró, observando con cuidado la intersección, estaban cerca del club—Tan solo… que sea de chocolate, con mucho helado y mucha fruta.

Sanji pestañeó, ¿todavía seguía con lo del Parfait? Al ver que el cocinero no decía nada lo miró, como si estuviera asegurándose que todavía estaba vivo o consciente.

—Comida —especificó—. Si no tienes dinero págame con comida, acaso ¿no es comestible lo que llevas tras tu espalda?

—Bien —aceptó, era un intercambio equivalente—. Si me llevas al puerto te daré comida como pago.

—Tengo una Yato viviendo conmigo, ¿sabes lo que eso implica? —miró hacia ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse que estaba despejada—No es que ande desesperado por la vida, tomando esta clase de trabajos…

—No, lo entiendo —Sanji trató de ser empático.

—Hoy en día es difícil para un samurái encontrar trabajo y debe tomar lo que se le presente o es comido por las ratas y nadie quiere ser comido por ratas, ¿cierto?

—No, desde ya…

Sanji no le prestaba entera atención a su perorata, simplemente le respondía por cortesía, estaba más atento a la numerosa gente que llenaban las calles de Edo, tratando de distinguir a la armada del lugar. Por fortuna el traje de los que decían llamarse "Shinsengumi" era muy característico.

No sabía que en ese pueblo en particular tuvieran una fuerza de ese estilo, él estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los marines, pero no con esa clase de flota.

—Para colmo tengo que lidiar con esa bruja… —chistó mientras caminaba con prisa—me exige el alquiler como si no ya no tuviera suficiente alimentando a un animal que tranquilamente podría alimentarnos a nosotros por un año entero —dobló en la esquina y aprovechando que no había nadie empezó a trotar—Aunque no sé si Sadaharu es comestible… A este paso terminaré por comprobarlo.

Habían llegado a salvo hasta la puerta del local.

—¡Ey, un momento! —Sanji señaló el cartel—¡¿Adonde me estás llevando?! ¡No voy a cruzar esa línea!

—Tengo que cambiarme, no voy a ir por la calle vestido así —aclaró, señalándose el kimono rosa—; mi ropa está adentro. Es solo un segundo —protestó—, no puedes ser tan homofóbico.

—No soy homofóbico, solo… es que los okama me traen malos recuerdos —se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, tratando de reprimir el llanto—, fue horrible… fueron dos años —la voz se le quebraba—fueron dos años horribles.

—Ya, hombre… no sé qué te pasó, pero seguramente hay cosas peores, como…

—¡Paako-chan! —La voz de Saigô interrumpió la charla—¡¿Dónde te habías metido, desgraciada?! ¡¿Cómo vas a dejar al cliente solo?!

—¡Había pagado por servicios extras y te dije mil veces que no quiero que nadie me toque!

Saigô lo tomó de la cabeza y lo estampó contra la pared, a ver si con eso escarmentaba. Negó con la cabeza, desfigurando su masculina cara de furia.

—¡No sé para qué demonios te permito trabajar aquí! ¡Eres pésimo bailando, no atiendes a los clientes y te la pasas holgazaneando! —Enumeró—¡Después no vengas otra vez a pedirme trabajo de rodillas!

—Ok, ok, lo siento —dijo Gin poniéndose de pie y sobándose la nariz que había empezado a sangrar—, págame y me voy.

—¡No te voy a pagar una mierda! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! —buscó entre los pliegues de su kimono violeta y sacó unos pocos billetes—Solo te pagaré esto —giró para mirar a Sanji—¿Un cliente? ¡Chicas!

—¡Qué cliente ni que mierda! —le increpó Sanji, pero no pudo decir nada más porque Gin lo tomó de la cara y lo arrastró hasta lo que parecía ser un cambiador.

El cocinero forcejó para tratar de zafarse, pero recién en la habitación llena de casilleros y con un tocador pudo abrir la boca.

—¡¿Qué haces, infradotado?!

—Ojo con lo que dices… —le amenazó, o mejor sería decir que le advirtió—o no querrás pasar toda tu vida trabajando aquí —lo soltó, para dar la vuelta y llegar hasta el tocador—¡Así los conocí yo, cometí el error de decir lo que no debía! —lo miró de reojo—No los insultes. Aunque sean raros y quieras mantenerlos lo más lejos posible de tu trasero… no los insultes nunca.

—Maldición, lo único que me faltaba: un fan de los okama —susurró yendo a buscar el bulto que había quedado atrás en medio del ajetreo, era tan grande que ni siquiera pasaba por la puerta—, para tu información sé qué clase de personas son —aclaró con fastidio—, conozco muy bien a los de su calaña y sé perfectamente que son mucho más orgullosos, íntegros y nobles que la gente promedio. No vengas con un discurso, ¡conviví dos años con okama! —al final, lo había dicho.

—Santo cielo —se compadeció—¿Y cómo hiciste para no terminar en el lado oscuro?

—Fuerza de voluntad —se jactó con orgullo—, aunque admito que fue difícil, eran muy persistentes los malditos.

Vio como Gin tomaba un frasco y embebía un algodón, le prestó atención al delicado trabajo de quitarse todo el maquillaje, poco a poco la ilusión iba desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos. La preciosa Paako-chan empezaba a lucir como lo que en verdad era: un hombre.

Tuvo que correr la vista cuando Gin se puso de pie para empezar a quitarse el kimono, sus hombros, anchos y fornidos como el de todo guerrero, asomaron seductoramente.

Sanji tragó saliva, padeciendo el que ese sueño se esfumara con tanta crueldad. Porque… porque Paako-chan era _tan_ linda, pero también era _tan_ hombre.

Gin volvió a estudiarlo de reojo.

—¿Vas a mirar cómo me desvisto, cocinero pervertido? Vete a hacer algo… me intimida que un hombre me vea así —. Chilló dándole la espalda—Me estás violando con los ojos, depravado.

—¡No te estaba mirando! —vociferó, con ganas de insultarlo, pero quedándose con las palabras atoradas cuando toda la anatomía de Gin quedó expuesta.

Del pelo a los tobillos, definitivamente, era un hombre. Sanji tenía una perfecta visión de su maciza espalda y, más abajo, de un espléndido trasero. Un momento… ¿desde cuándo opinaba mentalmente sobre el trasero de un hombre? ¡Nunca! Él opinaba sobre traseros de mujeres y/o en su defecto de _marimos_.

Lo vio vestirse, colocarse el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, y agachándose levemente para _insultarlo_ con esa inquietante pose. Inspiró aire por la nariz, como un verdadero degenerado, a tal punto que Gin lo escuchó resoplar.

Se limitó a arquear las cejas, pero no a hacer un nuevo comentario al respecto. Pensó en que seguramente al cocinero le gustaría verlo de frente. Sonrió, la idea de provocarlo innecesariamente, sin ningún fin, le divertía; pero no lo hizo. Terminó de colocarse el pantalón, la camisa, el haori, se ajustó el cinto y tomó su bo, dando la vuelta mientras se lo colocaba en la cintura, en donde siempre estaba.

Notó que el cocinero dirigía la mirada hacia el arma de madera, quizás preguntándose lo evidente.

—Tsk… sin dudas voy a empezar a desarrollar cierta aversión contra los espadachines.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

—Que los espadachines me tocan los cojones —O debería decir, "cierto marimo espadachín".

—Yo no soy un espadachín, soy un samurái —. Lo miró entre ojos—Ni tampoco voy a tocarte los cojones. Descuida, no ando tocando cojones.

—Samurái, espadachín… es la misma mierda —lo observó con calma, el cambio de Paako-chan a Gintoki era abrumador para él.

Ciertamente era un hombre, lejos del kimono y sin el maquillaje, Sanji podía percibir en él esa ligera vibración que los guerreros siempre saben inspirar, ese miedo natural que generan, el de un depredador cazando a la presa, la mirada desafiante –en el caso de Gin, de pez muerto-, hasta la postura e incluso el olor a sangre seca y acumulada de innumerables batallas.

Las manos incluso estaban curtidas y las cicatrices que había podido verle en la espada daban cuenta de que era un hombre cuyo cuerpo había probado el filo de incontables espadas.

No era un tipo cualquiera, de eso se dio cuenta Sanji, así como Gin también se dio cuenta de que el cocinero no era simplemente eso: un inocente cocinero. Había dicho que era pirata y en parte le creía, podía tratarse de un yato. Porque no cualquier puede salir tan ileso después de enfrentarse al Shinsengumi.

No estaban para filosofar sobre la vida, así que Gin pasó a su lado y lo apuró.

—Muévete… es hora de irnos.

—¿Me llevarás al puerto? No tengo dinero para pagar un transporte ni tampoco puedo perder más tiempo. Si voy caminando…

—Ya te dije que sí —agitó una mano—, ir caminando hasta el puerto es una locura, iremos por mi moto. No vivo lejos de aquí.

—Mierda, odio que un hombre me ayude, preferiría que lo hiciera Paako-chan… —canturreó como ensoñación—, ¡extraño a Paako-chan!

—¡Despierta, idiota! ¡Paako-chan es esto! —se señaló de pies a cabeza, despotricando contra esa infantil manera que tenía el otro de evadirse de la realidad, de su pequeño traspié.

Siguieron camino discutiendo por la calle, hasta que al estar cerca de la casa de Gin este pidió silencio. Sanji no entendía por qué el samurái debía entrar a hurtadillas a su propia casa, ni tampoco Gin explicó que estaba escapando de Otose.

Ya en las escaleras dejaron de moverse "_ninjamente_", aunque con semejante bulto que Sanji llevaba en la espalda era prácticamente imposible pasar inadvertidos.

Gin abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.

—Kagura no debe estar en casa, mejor —se dijo a sí mismo. La chica era capaz de matar al cocinero con tal de quedarse con tan preciado botín comestible, más tomando en cuenta las circunstancias—¿Qué tienes para dejarme?

—Pues —Sanji colocó el bulto en el suelo y abrió esa caja de Pandora—, la carne no te la puedo dejar o Luffy es capaz de pasarme por la quilla. El sake es del marimo y no tengo ganas de aguantarlo despotricando… las cosas dulces son de Chopper e iba a hacerla a Nami muchos postres de cumpleaños —meditó seriamente al respecto—, ten… te daré esto.

—¡¿Y para qué quiero mayonesa?! ¡No puedo alimentarme con mayonesa! —Arrojó el pote contra la pared.

Al final, luego de tanto negociar, Gin aceptó llevarlo en moto hasta el puerto a cambio de una res de vaca, huevos, arroz y fruta. Sin embargo el bulto seguía siendo monstruosamente grande, eso comprobaron cuando Sanji se ubicó tras Gin. La moto no soportó el peso y se inclinó lo suficiente como para que Gintoki viera pasar su vida en pocos segundos. Creyó que moriría aplastado.

—¡Es demasiado peso!

—Veo.

—¡Eres un Yato, no me jodas!

—Te dije que soy cocinero —Miró el bulto, suspirando con resignación. Luego miró al samurái quien, cruzado de brazos, lo fulminaba con la mirada—Me parece que… tendré que dejarte prácticamente todo.

—No es necesario que dejes todo —se bajó de la moto.

—Dijiste que… estaban pasando hambre así que… no me molesta —parecía dubitativo, pero en realidad buscaba la manera de hacerle aceptar.

—Es mucho pago por tan solo llevarte al puerto.

—No importa, igual es demasiado peso.

Al final Gin terminó accediendo, en primer lugar porque le convenía, en segundo porque en verdad seguía siendo demasiado peso para la moto. ¿Qué clase de espalda tenía ese cocinero? Pero la fuerza radicaba en las piernas; allí depositaba el peso, no en la espalda.

El viaje en moto le devolvió a Sanji la paz que necesitaba, sentía que todo pronto terminaría, volvería al Sunny y dejarían atrás esa extraña isla, pero al llegar al puerto se dio cuenta con pesar que no era el mismo en el que habían anclado. Buscó con la mirada al Sunny, pero fue en vano.

—Maldición…

—Ey, cocinero —Gin lo miró con indiferencia—, ¿tus amigos viajaban en un bote o algo?, podemos preguntar…

—El Thousand Sunny es inmenso —le interrumpió con un tono que parecía ser de desesperación, y es que era imposible no ver tremendo barco—, en fin… —se recuperó enseguida, falseando un semblante imperturbable y áspero—No esperes que te de las gracias, ya te pagué, así que piérdete.

Gin le enseñó el dedo medio y con el ceño fruncido encendió la moto.

—Que te vaya bien, amante de okama's.

—¡Voy a patearte, juro que…! —pero Sanji se quedó con el veneno atorado en la garganta porque el Yorozuya ya estaba lejos. En un parpadeo había tomado la carretera.

Dio la vuelta, tratando de ver si lograba reconocer algo, necesitaba ubicarse en tiempo y espacio para poder recordar dónde habían dejado el Sunny. ¡No podía ser posible, él no era Zoro! Su sentido de orientación era bueno, o al menos lo suficientemente bueno para reconocer que esos barcos no estaban allí cuando anclaron, y que el puerto era de madera, no de material.

Pronto se haría de noche y él se sentía como un niño pequeño que, en el parque de atracciones, se ha distanciado de sus padres, perdiéndose. Debería buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, esos policías todavía podían estar buscándolo y no quería enfrentarse a toda una dotación, no si eran tan fuertes como ese loco de la mayonesa.

Quizás por eso el policía le recordó a Zoro, por su fortaleza, por la manera de hablarle y el tono duro, pero calmo de voz. Quizás por eso se había sentido en confianza. No lo sabía. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada, ni a nadie y, _mierda_, odiaba dormir en el suelo como un indigente, pero aparentemente no tendría más opciones. Buscar a los chicos de noche no era lo más idóneo y debía descansar para recuperar fuerzas ante cualquier enfrentamiento posible.

Tampoco sería la primera vez que dormiría en esas condiciones. Después de todo era un pirata.

Dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la zona más poblada, pero apenas giró sobre los talones se encontró con Gin sentando en la moto, cruzado de brazos, con cara de fastidio y mirándolo con intensidad.

El Yorozuya encendió el motor y esperó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sube… —se rascó la panza—, es evidente que un idiota como tú no tiene ni siquiera un lugar donde caer muerto. Te ayudaré a encontrarlos, después de todo es mucha comida… —se pasó la mano por el pelo desacomodándose los mechones plateados y maldiciendo esa mala suerte que lo acosaba.

No dejaba de acoger gatos callejeros, primero Shinpachi, luego Kagura. Ahora un pervertido que, encima, era un desagradecido de primera.

—Ya te pagué y no tengo otra cosa con qué pagarte la hospitalidad, así que piérdete en la jodida carretera, samurái.

—¡Ah, Dios, me tocas los cojones! ¡Vuelvo hasta aquí y tú…! —lo señaló con el dedo índice—¡Un Parfait, págame con un Parfait! ¡Dijiste que podías cocinarlo, ¿cierto?!

—Un Parfait no se cocina, se prepara.

—¡Da igual! ¡Hazme feliz, necesito algo dulce en mi sistema o voy a colapsar! ¡Y no querrás ver a Gin colapsando por la falta de azúcar! —Apretó el acelerador haciendo rugir el motor—¡Está bien, haz como quieras, ya eres un adulto!

—¡Espera! —corrió hasta la moto, doblegando su orgullo—. Solo porque tienes esa moto, desgraciado —despotricó, aceptando la ayuda—. Llévame a recorrer el pueblo, hay algo extraño.

—_Tú_ eres extraño —corrigió con fastidio y le pasó el casco.

—No soy una chica, póntelo tú.

Gin hizo caso porque si tenían un accidente y el cocinero se rompía la cabeza le haría un favor a él y a la humanidad.

* * *

**Prometo traer lo que falta en la semana. Espero que la historia les esté entreteniendo, a mí me divirtió escribirlo, pero en algún punto no me siento conforme, quizás porque la idea inicial había sido hacer exclusivamente un Sanji/Paako, y terminó siendo un Sanji/Gintoki. **

**No es que me moleste eso, sino que la idea varió bastante en el proceso.**

**De haber sido un Sanji/Paako la historia ya hubiera terminado, porque de hecho la idea inicial era simplemente retratar el momento en el que Sanji descubre la verdad: que esa hermosa mujer que lo encandiló en realidad es un hombre XD Quería pisotear una vez más su orgullo heterosexual (y después ando diciendo que es mi personaje favorito, ¡ni se nota!). **

**Se ve que en algún punto me emocioné con la historia y me fui por las ramas ._.**

**Como sea, espero sinceramente que, si alguien lo leyó (dudo mucho XD), le esté convenciendo. No es fácil hacer crossovers, hasta ahora no me había interesado nunca hacer uno, pero siendo el primero puedo decir que no es sencillo hacer algo verosímil.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

26 de octubre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	2. Lo malo es no acordarse dónde

**Glosario**:

En este capítulo aparecen algunos términos que son acuñados por Ihara Saikaku, un escritor japonés del siglo XVII que describía, en relatos cortos, las relaciones amorosas homosexuales entre los samuráis, tan frecuentes en su época.

Es importante comprender el marco histórico: los samurái sostenían que solo el amor entre hombres era puro o, al menos, era mucho más puro que entre un hombre y una mujer. Obviamente que hubo historias de amor heterosexuales y que no todos pensaban igual xD (la realidad no es cuadrada), pero el punto es que todas la clases sociales tomaban esto como algo natural y hasta esperado.

**Nyôdo**: el camino del amor por las mujeres.

**Wakashudo**: Abreviado a "_shudo_", el camino del amor por los hombres.

**Wakashu**: jóvenes que ofrecían su cuerpo, su amor, su fidelidad y su lealtad hacia un samurái más experimentado y, por ende, de más edad. Eran considerados _wakashu_ hasta los 19 años de edad, luego eran sometidos a una ceremonia de presentación en sociedad en la que se le otorgaba el estatus de adulto y podía, a su vez, tener un _Wakashu_ y ejercer el papel de _nenja_.

**Nenja**: amante adulto; debía proveer apoyo social, respaldo emocional y un modelo de masculinidad para el muchacho (_wakashu_). Era el samurái de más edad así que debía ser un ejemplo a seguir.

**Shôjin zuki**: conocedores de muchachos. Se interesaban por ellos, pero no exclusivamente. Podían estar casados e incluso mantener relaciones con mujeres.

**Onna girai**: misóginos. No se casaban y rechazaban completamente a las mujeres como compañeras sexuales. Eran los que más defendían el _wakashudo_.

Esta información es extraída del libro **El gran espejo del amor entre** **hombres **(_Nanshoku akagami_), escrito en el año 1687 por el autor antes mencionado.

Y ya que estamos les comento una curiosidad XD ¿Saben cómo se llamaba la editorial que en _Edo_ (actualmente _Tokyo_) publicó la obra por primera vez? Así es: **Yorozuya Edo**. Me reí tanto con ese detalle :D Ya, que Yorozuya significa "hacemos de todo" o más bien "multi-trabajos", no es nada extraño, pero mi cara fue de "_OMFG! ¡Basta, no me den más material para yaoizar el mundo de Gintama!_"

* * *

**Capítulo 2**: "Es bueno dejar el trago, lo malo es no acordarse dónde"

* * *

Sanji no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaban volviendo a la casa del samurái, reconocía el paisaje.

—Ey, te pedí que me llevaras a recorrer el pueblo, tengo que encontrar algo que me oriente…

—Primero págame… —impuso—o no trabajo.

Sanji intentó acuchillarle la nuca con la mirada, pero como evidentemente no pudo porque las miradas no matan, por mucho que uno quiera, se contentó con rechistar todo el viaje y quejarse como una novia histérica.

Al llegar de vuelta al departamento, la luna y las estrellas ya coronaban el cielo. Luego de encender las luces, Gin miró hacia el lugar donde dormía Kagura -porque a eso no se le podía llamar habitación- notando vacío el espacio reducido.

—Qué raro, todavía no volvió —se dijo a sí mismo.

Trató de no preocuparse, Kagura era la clase de niña que sabía cuidarse perfectamente bien en un planeta como la Tierra.

—¿Dónde está la cocina?

Señaló hacia atrás; su casa no era tan grande para preguntar semejante obviedad, pero comprendía que el pirata trataba de ser cortés.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo sin helado?

—_Haré_ helado.

Gin abrió los ojos, maravillado. ¿Acaso la diosa de la fortuna había decidido sonreírle también a él y le había mandado del cielo un habilidoso cocinero-mago?

—Pero no voy a hacer un Parfait; debemos comer comida primero, _comida_ —enfatizó.

En ese punto el estómago de Gin tronó de hambre. Ciertamente tenía apetito y debía aprovechar que Kagura no estaba. Solía entablar fieras batallas con ella para no terminar al borde de la inanición. De golpe tomó en cuenta ese detalle.

—Eh, cocinero… ya sé que somos solo dos, pero ¿podrías hacer comida como para… un regimiento? —Al ver la cara de desconcierto que le regaló, fue más preciso—Un regimiento de veinticinco soldados corpulentos que vuelven al cuartel luego de un arduo día de trabajo y entrenamiento, y cuyos integrantes más jóvenes no han probado bocado en varios días.

—Por empezar, deja de llamarme cocinero —ese mote le recordaba a cierta persona—, mi nombre es Sanji. Y en segundo lugar, ¿puedo preguntarte con qué clase de monstruo vives?

Dio la vuelta tratando de dar con todo lo necesario para hacer algo sencillo, un poco de carne y verdura a la cacerola, no estaba para cocinar platos elaborados, menos que menos a un hombre; si por lo menos fuera a Paako-chan lo haría con más gusto.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó al verlo abriendo y cerrando cajones y puertas.

—Todo —dijo con cierto deje de molestia—. Es tu cocina, dime dónde están los elementos para cocinar.

En poco menos de una hora la cena estaba lista. El plato se le hacía desconocido a Gin; miró el contenido con tanta desconfianza que Sanji le hundió la cara en el caldo, quemándolo. ¿Qué tanto tenía que andar mirando su arte con esa cara de asco? Era verdura y carne, nada extraño.

—¡Come y deja de mirarlo como si fuera estiércol!

Gin probó bocado con cierto recelo, encontrándolo delicioso.

—Espero que hayas hecho suficiente, esto está muy rico y Kagura tiene un gran apetito…

—No te preocupes —sonrió—, estoy acostumbrado, créeme que nada ni nadie supera la voracidad de mi capitán.

—No, te digo que Kagura puede comer en un día lo que come una nación entera en un mes.

—Y yo te digo que mi capitán es capaz de albergar tanta comida que a veces el barco no se mueve…

—Pero Kagura nada más tiene que ir al baño para después volver recargada…

—¡Ya basta, esta discusión es absurda además de desagradable, estamos comiendo!

Gin lo miró entre ojos, más de lo que se solía hacer de manera natural. Siguió comiendo hasta repetir dos veces más, pero quería dejar espacio para el postre. Sin darse cuenta, conversando con el cocinero o, mejor dicho, escuchándole hablar, acabó por comerse otra ración.

—Entonces… —intentó recapitular una vez que el pirata cerró la boca—dices que no sabes cómo llegaste aquí. Nada te resulta familiar.

—El puerto no es el mismo. No soy el marimo —chistó, molesto consigo mismo—. No sé qué mierda pasó, pero… hay algo extraño en el ambiente.

—¿Y la neblina apareció cuando estabas peleando contra ese tipo que hacía cosas raras?

Sanji asintió, no tenía sentido andar explicando lo que era un _Usuario_, de todos modos no creía que fuera un detalle relevante para el samurái, a duras penas podía seguirle el hilo de lo que decía y, en más de una ocasión, se le había quedado mirando con cierta expresión de burla o descreimiento, murmurando cosas sobre algo llamado _Shampu_...

—¿Y la neblina no podría haber sido algún tipo de droga o gas somnífero? Quizás te desmayaste, te cargaron y te dejaron aquí…

—Por eso mismo no puedo perder más el tiempo —se puso de pie sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, mientras conversaban habían estado bebiendo sake como si fuera agua—; he estado todo el día corriendo en círculos, si recorro la ciudad quizás pueda dar con algo que me oriente mejor. No deben estar lejos, me preocupa que mis chicas estén en peligro.

—Ey, espera… ya es tarde, mañana…

—¡No hay tiempo para mañana! —Lo tomó de la camisa y lo sacudió—¡Préstame tu moto!

—No me sacudas, que recién comí —pidió con calma y tapándose la boca. Se recompuso antes de vomitar—. Tengo mucha pereza para salir ahora, acabo de tomarme media botella de sake. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? —se metió un dedo dentro de la oreja escarbándosela—Puedes pasar la noche en el sillón y…

—¡No! Tengo que encontrarlos, no estamos atravesando por un buen momento…

—Bueno, eso a veces pasa con las relaciones —Gin se mostró falsamente empático—. Las parejas a veces no atraviesan por buenos momentos, pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores…

—¡Hablo en serio!

—Yo también —se sacó las manos del cocinero de encima porque ya empezaba a fastidiarle—, además me dijiste que me ibas a hacer un Parfait ¡y todavía estoy esperando! —Simuló enojarse—¡Gin sin azúcar es peor que Hulk sin camiseta!

Sanji se dejó caer sentado en el sillón y encendió un cigarrillo para buscar relajarse.

—¿Tanto te preocupan? —investigó Gin con cierto tono que sonaba a reproche—¿No dijiste que eran fuertes?

Sanji corrió el brazo con el que se había tapado los ojos y estudió el semblante del samurái.

—Sí, son muy fuertes.

—Entonces confía en ellos. Seguramente estarán bien —volvió a sentarse en el sillón, del lado opuesto en el que estaba el cocinero—. Estás cansado, estuviste todo el día corriendo del friki de la mayonesa con ese pesado bulto tras la espalda. Así que… —se llevó un dedo a la nariz y perdió la mirada—hazme un Parfait, te hará sentir mejor.

—¡¿Cómo hacerte un postre podrá hacerme sentir mejor?! —refunfuñó—Si al menos fuera a Paako-chan —sonrió embobado—, a ella con gusto le haría mil postres…

—¡Yo, yo! —se señaló el pecho con un dedo, cual loco—¡Paako-chan es Gin-chan!

Si ese "permanente natural" no se ofrecía a llevarlo, le robaría la moto y se iría por su cuenta, después de todo era un pirata; pero debía reconocer que Gin tenía razón: estaba mortalmente cansado y levemente borracho. Si el Shinsengumi lograba interceptarlos en el recorrido no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentar a Mayora-sama que, por cierto, no sabía su nombre ni tampoco le importaba conocer el nombre de un hombre, pero se iría de allí con la idea de que ese habilidoso samurái que tanto le recordaba a Zoro se llamaba Mayora-sama.

—Estoy esperando —sentenció Gin cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi capitán?

—No voy a llevarte a ningún lado hasta que me pagues.

—Te pagué con la cena. Mis servicios culinarios tampoco son gratuitos —terció, arqueando las cejas con fanfarronería—. Te acaba de hacer la cena el mejor cocinero del mundo, desgraciado. Podrías al menos ser más educado.

—¿Por favor? —A esas alturas del día a Gin no le importaba un comino rogar por un postre; tenía orgullo, pero la falta de azúcar comenzaba a alterarlo.

Por culpa de ese tipo con cejas ridículas había estado corriendo todo el día y no había parado para comprar siquiera un mísero dango.

—El Parfait tiene otro precio —terció con media sonrisa seductora.

—¿Y desde cuando hablamos de precios? Ninguno de los dos tiene una moneda… —Intuía hacia dónde apuntaba, por eso decidió desviar el tema con la inocencia que no tenía.

El silencio que se instaló entre ambos luego de esas últimas palabras cruzadas, fue pesado más que incómodo. Gin seguía mirando hacia la ventana, como si estuviera reflexionando seriamente sobre algo, aunque en su cabeza tan solo hubiera un monito como Jugem tocando la pandereta. Volvió la vista lentamente hacia al cocinero, tratando de lucir despreocupado y casual en su pesquisa, pero se dejó en evidencia.

Lo estudió brevemente, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Gin volvió a correr la cara con violencia. Luego suspiró escandalosamente llevando los brazos tras la nuca. Lo importante era lucir relajado, aunque no lo estuviera.

Sanji bebió el trago de sake que le quedaba sin dejar de mirar fijamente al samurái. Le iba a ganar en esa batalla silenciosa por cansancio. Funcionaba con Zoro y algo le decía que podía funcionar con ese samurái. A fin de cuentas, para Sanji, todos los espadachines eran iguales, tenían acero en lugar de cerebro.

Gin estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Su pie había comenzado a moverse nervioso, como si estuviera en el consultorio del dentista, aguardando por su sentencia de muerte.

Impaciente, ¿asustado? No, a Gin-san solo le asustan fantasmas, las arañas, los dentistas… en resumen, muchas cosas, pero no un hombre. Un simple hombre con una mirada tan… perversa, (¡Válgame Dios! ¡¿Qué tenía misiles en lugar de pupilas?!) Iba a destriparlo si seguía mirándolo de aquella manera tan ardiente.

—¡Ok! —Terminó por gritar exasperado, mientras Sanji reprimía la risa—¡Solo un beso a cambio del postre! ¡Ese es el servicio que te ofrezco por el tuyo! ¡Pero te vas caminando a recorrer el pueblo!

Porque nadie jugaba con Gin-san, ¡nadie!

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar que quería el beso de un hombre? —arqueó las cejas, sobrador—Si al menos fuera Paako-chan, con gusto metería mi lengua en su boca.

—¡Asco! —lo miró con profunda aprensión—¡No voy a vestirme de mujer solo para cumplir tus fantasías fetichistas!

—¿Quieres o no el Parfait? —Ladino, era un maldito artero de la lujuria.

—Pero no tengo aquí nada de Paako-chan, no puedo convertirme en ella. —Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, tapándosela—¡Por las bragas de Bulma, ahora sueno como si fuera alguna chica _Magical Girl_! —Empezó a sollozar—¡Esto es un shoujo, ¿cuándo mi vida se convirtió en un shoujo?!

—Deja que me tome media botella más de sake y te juro —movió la cabeza de lado a lado—, no me va a importar que seas hombre, mujer, pez, rana… —alzó el brazo bebiendo un sorbo—al menos así funciona con el marimo.

No pudo seguir tomando, Gin le había colocado la mano sobre la suya, apretándole firmemente. Entendió el mensaje corporal, e incluso pudo interpretar mejor la férrea mirada que le dedicó.

Al samurái no le había gustado nada lo que había dicho.

—¿Necesitas estar borracho para aceptar lo que eres?

—¿Qué insinúas, adicto al azúcar? ¡Te la voy a meter vía anal!

—Sal del clóset, o al menos pon una ventana. No puedes vivir así —Elevó un dedo al ver que iba a replicar—, quiero ese postre, pero no si no me aceptas como lo que soy —frunció el ceño, desafiante—. Soy un hombre, no Paako-chan. Te guste o no reconocerlo. Y si tú te consideras verdaderamente un hombre, deberías tener los cojones suficientes para admitirlo.

Sanji sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, o al menos creyó oír el chirrido que hacía su espíritu al quebrarse. Estaba demasiado sobrio para oír esa desgarradora realidad, y de quien menos lo pretendía. Zoro solía refregárselo en la cara, pero con el marimo era distinto. Todo era distinto.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para darme tal discurso? —lo tomó de la nuca haciéndole tambalear sobre a la mesa. Recién en ese momento Gin comprobó que el cocinero era más fuerte de lo que realmente parecía.

—¡Eres un yato, a mí no me engañas! —trató de darle guerra, pero Sanji doblegó todas sus intenciones de dar pelea cuando le mordió los labios.

—No me agradan los hombres —lo atrajo más hacia sí, notando que se mostraba ¿dócil? No, esa no era palabra, ciertamente Gin no parecía ser un sujeto sumiso—. No de la manera en la que piensas —terció con orgullo, buscándole el cuello con el malsano fin de dejarle una marca.

Para conseguirlo debía morder, sorber y lamer. Quería marcarle los dientes y eso iba a hacer.

—V-Veo… —murmuró, riendo luego al sentir la lengua haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, la situación lo ponía tenso, pero se daba cuenta de que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo; no quería—, ey… dije que solo un beso, esto ya es… —volvió a reír, pero la sonrisa se le borró de los labios cuando el cocinero metió la mano dentro de la camisa para acariciarle directamente la piel.

—Los hombres no me llaman la atención de la manera en la que lo hacen las mujeres —bajó el cierre de la camisa negra para tener más libertad.

Gin se había arrodillado lentamente en el sillón, sentándose sobre las piernas del pirata y quedando frente a frente. La posición era sugerente, demasiado provocativa.

—No hagas eso —Gin intentó ir hacia atrás—, me hace cosquillas. No —negó con firmeza y le quitó la mano del pecho—; no me gusta que me aprieten las tetillas.

—¿Y qué te las chupen?

—Eso sí —respondió con tono de obviedad.

El cocinero le apresó una sin miramientos y Gin no pudo evitar que un sonoro gemido masculino delatase que, después de todo, él también la estaba pasando bien.

Al fin y al cabo era un samurái, y como tal no era desconocedor de ese camino. De jóvenes todo guerrero en algún momento sigue el camino del shudô con el fin de aprender sobre las artes y la vida de la mano de un samurái más experimentado.

No era algo extraño para él –y no, no pensó en Madao-san, porque eso _nunca_ había pasado-, no obstante tampoco era un misógino, en su defecto se consideraba más bien un shôjin zuki que prefería recorrer el camino que lo llevaba a las mujeres.

No importaba qué camino, mientras lo llevara hacia una hermosa mujer. Eso lo tenía en claro, pues la sonrisa de Ketsuno Ana obraba maravillas en él cada mañana. ¿Shudô? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Samurái? No, solo un hombre. Con algo entre las piernas que comenzaba a endurecerse y a necesitar _mucho_ afecto.

—Espera, cocinero… —intentó frenarlo cuando lo acostó sobre el sillón. Se sentía tan a su merced, tan incapaz de tener la voluntad necesaria para evitar una evidente violación a su no santa castidad.

—Que me llamo Sanji… —aclaró, buscándole de nuevo los labios para poder hundirse en él. Era demasiado apetitoso. Su boca sabía a azúcar, incluso su piel, y se preguntaba si también su semen sería dulce.

—Dios, lo que tengo que hacer —farfulló cuando el cocinero le liberó la boca para atacar otras zonas vitales y erógenas— ¡Y más te vale que el Parfait sea perfecto, valga la redundancia!

—Oh, parece que aquí, señor samurái, su segunda espada quiere ser desenvainada —bromeó, mirándole la entrepierna con perniciosa intención—. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer para solucionar este inconveniente…

Se suponía que iba a ser solo un beso, pero él ya estaba entonado y el pene, apretado en los pantalones, clamaba por libertad, además de la ardorosa atención que el cocinero pretendía darle.

—Espera, no podemos aquí… —miró hacia los costado, rogando para que Dios, el diablo, Sorachi, ¡alguien! lo rescatase. O como si tuviera buscando el orgullo que ya había perdido. Debía haberlo dejado en algún lugar de la sala, capaz que se le había caído cuando se paró a buscar otra botella de sake—, traumaré a Kagura el resto de su vida si me ve así con…

—Solo una mamada y ya… —aclaró el cocinero desabrochándole el pantalón, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a verlo desnudo y, en esa nueva ocasión, poder tocarlo… ¿Y por qué no? Hasta lamerlo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quieres hacerme una…? —Gin hizo una cara muy graciosa, mezcla de placer con dolor, luego le golpeó la base de la cabeza por haberse echado a reír de él—¡Que me voy en seco, infeliz! ¡¿Sabes hace cuanto que Gin-chan no tiene una alegría?!

—Pero tú también me harás una al mismo tiempo, ¿vale? Ese es el trato —murmuró—; el nuevo trato.

Gin frunció el ceño, pero la idea no le desagradaba, sentía que era un intercambio equivalente. Asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado excitado a esas alturas como para detener ese demonio interno que le exigía un poco del sexo violento que tanto le gustaba. Aunque de todos modos y contra su voluntad debió hacerlo.

Estaba mordiéndole el cuello al cocinero, luchando para ver quién de los dos le bajaba primero los pantalones al otro, cuando la puerta de calle se abrió y la voz de Kagura llegó a él.

Toda la magia se esfumó en un segundo.

—¡Kagura, Kagura, maldición! —murmuró neurasténico, empujando con una fuerza bestial al cocinero para sacárselo de encima. Se paró de un salto y trató de acomodarse la ropa. Así lo encontró Kagura, de espaldas y ajustándose el cinto. —¡Oh… Kagura —exclamó dando la vuelta—, tanto tiempo, qué alegría verte! —Se sentía como la hija que es pescada in fraganti en la cama con el novio. Se suponía que él era el adulto.

"_¡¿No podías haber tardado al menos unos diez minutos más, mocosa?! ¡No vienes en todo el día y justo se te da por aparecer en la mejor parte!_" Pese a sus pensamientos, su cara lucía extraña, tenía una sonrisa que Kagura nunca le había visto. Era antinatural, Gin no sonreía así.

—¿Estuviste tomando, Gin-chan? —Miró lo que estaba en el suelo y vio al hombre rubio del que le había hablado Catherine, estaba tratando de ponerse de pie y de acomodarse la ropa.

—Sí, un poco… con un amigo. ¡Un amigo! —remarcó golpeando en señal de camaradería el hombro de cocinero con tanta fuerza que algo se le quebró. Un hueso quizás, porque su masculinidad ya la sentía quebrada desde antes.

—Sí, ya sabía que él estaba —dijo, mirándolo con esa expresión de decepción que solía regalarle de vez en cuando—. Catherine me contó que metiste a un hombre a hurtadillas dentro de casa, ¿qué pasa Gin-chan? —Frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender por qué lucía tan raro—Catherine me dijo que a partir de ahora me tendré que acostumbrar a la idea de ver hombres usando tu futon, ¿por qué, Gin-chan?

—¡Ah, maldita gata ladrona, decirle esas cosas a una niña inocente!

—¿Gata ladrona? —farfulló Sanji mirando alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Nami allí.

—Bah, me da igual lo que hagas con tu culo, Gin-chan —alzó los hombros, para de inmediato volver a mirarlo con fingido desprecio—. Pensé que solamente lo usabas para cagar, pero… me parece bien que sea multiuso. Si Gin-chan quiere hacerlo multiuso, no me opondré, porque después de todo por algo somos Yorozuya, pero no hagas asquerosidades como las que hiciste en el hospital con ese ninja o vomitaré. ¡Vomitaré, Gin-chan si te veo sacando otra vela de un culo! —sollozó a lo último, histérica.

—¡Retiro lo de inocente! —Gin la tomó de aquellos simpáticos adornos que estaban en su cabeza y empezó a jalar de ellos—¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, eh?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, la princesa Leia?! ¡¿Qué diantres son estas porquerías?! ¡Te cortan la circulación! ¡¿De dónde sacas semejantes fantasías, semejantes delirios?! ¡Voy a arreglar a golpes esa cabeza rota que tienes!

Una patada lo sacó del rango y le hizo estrellarse dolorosamente contra la pared.

—Desgraciado, ¿cómo te atreves a tratar así a una damita?

Desde el suelo Gin miró a su agresor entre ojos.

—No sé qué le ves de damita —suspiró, poniéndose de pie—¡Es una salvaje! ¡Tiene más fuerza que yo y que tú, así que no te molestes en defenderla, que ella sabe pegarme tremendas palizas! ¡Siempre pierdo! Ok… eso no debería contarlo a la ligera —meditó, volviendo en sí—. Soy un hombre golpeado —bajó la vista al suelo, desahuciado— Soy una víctima de la _violence domestic_ —murmuró afligido.

—¿Y tú quien eres? ¿El novio de Gin?

—Mi nombre es Sanji, preciosa —le sonrió con afecto—. Y tú debes ser Kagura, el monstruo del que me habló este infeliz, que de monstruo no tienes nada. Y no, no soy novio de hombres, solo de preciosas mujeres.

—Aléjate de ese hombre, Kagura. Él es claro ejemplo que siempre busqué para explicártelo mejor —lo señaló, cual espécimen—Cuando un hombre como él te adule, corre, ¡corre lejos! O te dejará embarazada antes de que parpadees ¡y para cuando te des cuenta! Ya será demasiado tarde y estarás pariendo.

—¡¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy?! ¡No soy un pedófilo!

—¿Qué es ese olor tan rico? —Kagura los ignoró y los dejó peleando solos y entre sí, para caminar hacia la cocina, dejándose guiar por el agradable aroma.

Sadaharu salió del armario a recibirla y su presencia fue suficiente para aplacar al cocinero y sus feroces patadas, eventualmente Gin dejó de repartir sablazos y destrozar su propia casa.

—¿Qué…? —antes de que pudiera completar la frase y preguntar qué carajo era ese animal, Sadaharu ya lo había "bautizado" a su estilo.

Aunque Kagura prefería decir que a Sadaharu le gustaba presentarse así, como un gesto de cordialidad o afecto hacia los que recién conocía.

Bueno, hacerle sangrar a una persona de la cabeza hacia los pies no era algo muy cortés de su parte ni tampoco denotaba afecto.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no comas porquerías, Sadaharu?! —le gritó Gin subiéndose al lomo para jalarle de las orejas—¡Suelta esa cabeza!

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la voz de Shinpachi sonando con desesperación, y rogando por la presencia de los otros dos, copó la Yorozuya.

—¿Shinpachi? —Gin se asombró con la imprevista visita—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora de la noche? —frunció el ceño—Ey, los niños pequeños deben acostarse temprano, ¡si vienes a esta hora con la intención de quedarte a dormir, ya te dije que no! ¡No seré tu _nenja_! ¡No soy esa clase de samurái!

—¡Maldito pervertido, eres tú el que quiere serlo, no me dejes mal parado! ¡Vine para porque algo raro está pasando en Edo! ¡Prende la televisión! —miró al intruso que estaba desangrándose en el piso y a Sadaharu, con las pruebas del crimen cometido adornando el blanco pelaje de su hocico—¿Y este quién es, Gin-san? ¿Sigue vivo?

—Un cocinero —respondió Gin con dejadez mientras prendía la televisión.

—Y pirata —agregó el susodicho desde el suelo y dando la pauta de que seguía respirando. Mierda, encima su sangre era tan preciada.

En la televisión la periodista comentaba sobre una extraña neblina aparecida en Edo, en ese punto escucharon con atención.

Sanji se puso de pie acercándose más al aparato, podía reconocer el tono violáceo, incluso la densidad, sin duda era la misma neblina que lo había derrotado. Era la técnica que su enemigo de turno le había lanzado poco antes de acabar allí.

En el Nuevo Mundo había gente con poderes realmente muy locos y extravagantes.

—_Las autoridades no se explican qué es lo que está pasando, pero mucha gente ya ha desaparecido por culpa de esta neblina. Les rogamos a todos los residentes de Edo que no salgan de sus casas y sellen bien las ventanas. No se acerquen a ella, ni tampoco..._

—¿Dónde es eso? —preguntó Sanji, señalando la pantalla por donde se veía la Terminal—Debo llegar a ese lugar, ¿cómo hago?

—¿Quieres ir ahí? ¿Estás loco? —exclamó Shinpachi—¿No escuchaste lo que dijo la periodista? La neblina es más intensa allí y la gente que se interna en ella, desaparece…

—Solo díganme cómo hago para llegar allí…

Gin miró brevemente al cocinero y suspiró, dándose por vencido. ¡Todavía no había comido nada dulce y empezaba a ponerse de hondo mal humor!

—¿Qué más da? —caminó hasta la salida—Te llevaré en la moto.

—¡Gin! —gritó Shinpachi, tratando de detenerlo, pero el hombre le sonrió con afecto.

—Tranquilo, no me pasará nada…

—Temo cuando dices eso —tartamudeó, apretando los puños.

—Si vuelvo con vida —la delicada sonrisa de su rostro no se borró— seré tu _nenja_, como tanto quieres.

—¡Deja eso, por favor, Gin! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! —cerró fuertemente los ojos—¡Si sigues molestándome con lo mismo le diré a mi hermana!

—Pachi, eres un niño —le reclamó Kagura.

Siempre tenía que ir a esconderse tras la falda de la jefa cuando Gin bebía de más y se ponía _cariñosito_ con él (más viejo más sonso, todo había cambiado desde _ese_ Año Nuevo). Por lo general a Gin no le iban esas mierdas, su bushido era extraño y muy personal, pero no seguía códigos morales. Era… moralmente incorrecto.

Una vez afuera Sanji elevó una mano a modo de saludo, no era muy adepto a las despedidas, menos que menos de gente con la que no tenía trato, no obstante a Kagura le sonrió. En ese momento, cuando la mueca fue correspondida, Sanji no lo dudó, en unos años iba a convertirse en una mujer letal, de esas que quiebran baldosas al caminar. Una auténtica come-hombres.

—Eres tan afortunado de vivir con ella.

—¡Pedófilo! ¡¿Ves?! ¡Eres un pedófilo al final! —le gritó Gin mientras tomaban la carretera.

Iban a toda velocidad rumbo a la Terminal. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar, las calles estaban vacías porque era evidente que solo a ellos dos se les ocurría salir en esa situación. Eran los únicos dementes o con la suficiente insensatez como para estar allí.

—¡Frena! —ordenó Sanji—¡No te metas más en la neblina!

—Bien —fue frenando despacio—, entonces, ahora ¿qué?

—Gracias por todo… —murmuró bajando de la moto.

—¡Espera, espera! —Gin levantó ambas manos clamando por piedad—Estás loco, de verdad. No sabes lo que es la neblina y aun así ¿piensas meterte en ella?

—La reconozco, es la misma neblina que me trajo aquí. No es magia, esto lo está haciendo alguien, y esa persona me está buscando a mí para matarme—señaló el centro de la neblina—y está ahí. Si vienes conmigo no sé qué podría pasarte, y no ando con ganas de preocuparme por hombres —giró antes de seguir hablando—. Piérdete. Vuelve a tu casa y revisa la heladera. No te hice un Parfait, pero mientras hacía la cena, hice también una tarta de fresa y algunos bocadillos dulces.

Gin le miró la espalda, comprendía que el cocinero no estaba dudando, que se sentía muy seguro respecto a lo que hacía. Era consciente de su locura y aún así pensaba llevarla a cabo. Chistó interiormente, incrédulo por tanto nivel de _insanidad_. Como si los Mugiwara supieran lo que era la cordura, prudencia o sensatez. Algo que tampoco parecía conocer la Yorozuya.

No debería sentirse inquieto, pero no podía evitar estarlo. Le resultaba un tipo de lo más extraño.

—_Exactamente, es como dijiste_ —una voz frenó abruptamente los pasos del cocinero, un eco que pareció retumbar en todo Kabuki—_, te estuve buscando, Kuroashi._

—¿Cómo era que dijiste que se llamaba esta técnica de mierda, pedazo de estiércol? —Le preguntó a la nada. Sabía que toda la neblina era su enemigo, un tipo de Logia de lo más curiosa.

—_¡Another Dimension!_

—Bueno, déjame decirte que tu técnica de mierda me vino de perlas. Hoy conocí a una belleza que me correspondió, soy un hombre afortunado —miró a Gin y este sintió ganas de vomitar y agarrarlo a sablazos por cursi y meloso—, así que tú, bastardo, dale mis saludos afectuosos a Paako-chan.

Maldito cabrón, todavía se refería a ella como si fuera otra entidad. Gintoki pensó en replicar, pero Sanji sonrió, interrumpiéndole.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Gin arqueó las cejas, entonces, ¿debía sentirse halagado al comprender que ese cumplido asqueroso iba hacia él? Se llevó un dedo a la nariz hurgándose con dejadez, luego volvió a poner las dos manos sobre los manubrios con la clara intención de marcharse.

—Sanji —era la primera vez que lo llamaba por el nombre, y el detalle no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos—¿Eres verdaderamente fuerte?

El cocinero pareció pensar la respuesta, como si dudara, cuando en verdad estaba tratando de entender el significado subyacente de la pregunta. Si le decía que no, ¿iba a meterse en la neblina con él? Claro, como si Sanji fuera la clase de hombre capaz de admitir una debilidad incluso de tenerla.

—Tan fuerte que, si quiero, puedo matarte.

—Entonces, ¿te arreglarás solo?

—No necesito ayuda.

—No pensaba ofrecértela —arqueó las cejas y sonrió con picardía.

—No pensaba aceptártela tampoco—retrucó infantilmente.

La neblina le obligó a tragarse sus palabras y su orgullo, otra vez volvía a faltarle el aire y otra vez volvía a caer arrodillado en el suelo. Vio que Gin hacía su movimiento y en ese punto Sanji lo supo, si se metía en la neblina sería absorbido, y nada podía asegurarles que tendría la misma suerte que él.

—¡No te metas, idiota, esta es mi pelea! —Se puso de pie en un segundo y le dio tal patada que Gin voló unos cuantos metros, quedándose con las ganas de dar batalla—¡¿Quieres que te pase lo mismo que a mí?! ¡Vuelve, no me compliques más la vida! ¡Si te quedas aquí no podré concentrarme y pelear!

Gin ya lo había entendido desde antes, pero sus piernas no parecían querer responder, sus manos tampoco, mucho menos su cerebro. Pese a que comprendía en verdad que debía salir de allí cuanto antes, quería asegurarse que ese cocinero estaría lo suficientemente bien para no volver a molestarlo. No le gustaba ser chofer de nadie.

El ataque cesó y Sanji supo que debía caminar hasta el centro de la neblina para dar con el _Usuario,_ y no solo con la extensión de su técnica. Fue en ese punto que Gin supo que nunca más lo volvería a ver. No sabía por qué, pero tenía esa certeza, como la misma que siempre tenía respecto al clima, cuando era Ketsuno Ana quien daba el pronóstico.

Podía respirar aliviado y darle las gracias a los cielos –o a los infiernos- por el detalle.

—¡Espero no volver a verte, cocinero pervertido! —se subió a la moto.

—¡Lo mismo digo, bastardo _permamentado_!

Pese a que había encendido el motor hacía varios segundos, no tenía iniciativa para emprender el retorno a casa. Se quedó mirando la figura del cocinero, como se internaba más y más en la densa neblina.

Más le valía no volver a molestarlo. Más le valía encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

…

La televisión llevaba encendida desde la mañana, pero recién cuando la noticia de la neblina apareció en pantalla, Gin dejó de pegarle mocos a Kagura en la cabeza y prestó atención a lo que decían.

—_La extraña neblina desapareció así como apareció. La gente con paradero desconocido fue hallada sana y salva. Las autoridades no pueden explicar el fenómeno, pero creen que se trataba de algún tipo de tormenta nebular. Tampoco se descarta la teoría de conspiración, podrían tratarse de abducciones, pero se desconocen motivos de…_

—Maldición, que en esta época todavía sigan ocurriendo abducciones —chistó Gin—, ¡¿para qué mierda tenemos a la policía si siguen habiendo secuestros espaciales?!

—Gin-san, ¿qué pasó al final con ese hombre? —preguntó Shinpachi y su intento de jefe suspiró.

—Supongo que habrá vuelto a su planeta natal. ¿Wanpizu se llamaba? Creo que algo así me había dicho —alzó los hombros, indiferente, para luego levantar una pierna y colocarle uno de sus pies a Kagura en la cara, y así noquearla simplemente con el nauseabundo olor—. No era terrestre, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Lo extrañas, Gin-chan? —Kagura le pinchó con un palillo la planta del pie para alejarlo, antes de terminar vomitando—¿Lo extrañas tanto que te duele el pecho? —Volvió a picarle, pero esta vez la mejilla y con el mismo dedo con el que se había sacado un moco.

—¡Nada de eso, maldita! —le cacheteó la cabeza, recibiendo la dolorosa respuesta en forma de puño.

—Era tu amante después de todo.

—¡¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?! —se sulfuró, sobándose la nariz que había comenzado a sangrar.

—Te hizo la cena y te cocinó postres. ¡Llenó la heladera!

De esa forma Gin descubrió que Sanji había cocinado no un par de bocadillos, sino un montón. Kagura había acabado con la gran mayoría antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta.

—Fue un amor efímero de un día, pero fue amor, Gin-chan, no lo niegues. Como un romance de verano.

—Nada que ver, imbécil —le gritó en la cara empujándola otra vez con el pie, después miró a Shinpachi con desolación—¡Nada que ver, Patsuan! ¡No le creas a esta loca, son esas viejas que le llenan la cabeza con mentiras!

—¡¿Y a mí que me explicas?! ¡No me importa lo que hagas! —Entrecerró los ojos y murmuró tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó—además las marcas que tienes en tu cuello parecen hablar por sí solas.

—¡Solo las esposas cocinan con tanto esmero! —retrucó Kagura, levantándose del suelo para sentarse en el sillón—¡Admítelo, Gin-chan! ¡Admitirlo te hará una mejor persona!

—¡Shinpachi también nos cocina con esmero y ya ves: no me quiere! ¡No me deja ser su _nenja_!

Una batalla apoteósica se libró en la Yorozuya, hasta participó Sadaharu siendo el previsible vencedor (contaba con el factor sorpresa). Abajo, Otose no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios hacían esos tres para armar tanto escándalo. Las botellas del bar vibraban amenazando con estallar.

Como siempre, la calma volvió después de que algo explotó. Tama, poniendo orden.

…

Sanji tuvo que soportar las quejas de sus nakama, aunada a la preocupación colectiva por haber desaparecido de esa manera: en plena batalla y sin dar ninguna señal, ni de vida ni de muerte; pero el mal trago ya había quedado atrás. O eso creyó.

Zoro entró a la cocina, de notable mal humor. La puerta casi se sale de las bisagras.

—Mierda, desapareces todo el día porque te vas de compras cual mujer con crisis existencial, te enfrentas a un tipo con una _akuma no mi_ del tipo logia de lo más extraña, ¡y vuelves sin el sake!

—Ya, marimo… no podía con todo —suspiró hastiado—, no es el fin del mundo. Maldición, enojarte así por un poco de alcohol, eres francamente patético.

Zoro frunció el ceño, hasta él se descubría molesto por ser tan transparente. Solía ser calmado y no le agradaba dejarse llevar por el calor del momento, salvo que estuviera en medio de una batalla, y aun así sabía ser templado.

Bueno, pero hablar con el cocinero siempre era una batalla.

Mientras Sanji se preguntaba qué diantres le pasaba, Zoro no tardó en revelar la razón de su fastidio, levantó una mano, lo tomó de las mejillas y le corrió la cara con violencia.

—¿Qué es eso, cocinero? —le pasó con energía la yema del dedo por el cuello—¿Acaso alguna mujer osó tocarte finalmente? —intentó sonar hiriente, lejos de conseguirlo realmente.

—Oh, sí —arqueó las cejas, socarronamente—, una mujer preciosa que… resultó ser un hombre al final.

Sabía que la mención de que un hombre lo hubiera tocado crisparía los nerviosos de acero del espadachín. La vena en la frente de Zoro palpitó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar al cocinero hecho jirones.

Una cosa eran las mujeres, porque por lo general nunca le daban cabida, pero que le confesase tan abiertamente que le había manoseado un hombre era francamente imperdonable. ¿Dónde había quedado el orgullo heterosexual del cocinero? Tanto que le gustaba a este andar pregonándolo.

—Ahora comprendo qué es lo que pasó con el sake —asintió, con satisfacción por habérsela devuelto.

—Te equivocas —no iba a permitir que ganase esa contienda—, estaba bastante sobrio cuando ese samurái me hizo esta marca… y otras. ¿Quieres verlas? —mintió, porque el que más había mordido había sido él—Si quieres verlas, dime y me quitaré toda la ropa.

—Tsk —Zoro elevó levemente el labio superior en una clara señal de asco. A él, Sanji no le dejaba ponerle una mano encima, al menos hasta que no tuviera la cantidad suficiente de alcohol para desinhibirse. Cobarde, eso era lo que era, además de hipócrita. —¿Un samurái te blandió su katana, cocinero? —preguntó con cinismo.

Sanji decidió pedir una tregua momentánea. Provocar a Zoro era divertido, pero no quería despertar a ese Leviatán.

—Si te soy sincero… —perdió la mirada mientras revolvía la olla, pensativo—, descubrí que una persona puede atraerme independientemente de lo que sea, o de lo que tenga entre las piernas. Después de todo somos _alma_, ¿cierto? —lo miró, de una manera muy particular—Así que el envase es lo de menos, lo que importa es el contenido —rió, ante su propia alegoría—. Hay espíritus que resplandecen como el diamante más precioso… —sonrió suavemente, con cierta nostalgia— con un brillo plateado.

—O sea que en tu pequeña _choco_-aventura filosófica descubriste que a estas alturas cualquier barco te deja en buen puerto.

Sanji empezó a reír, Zoro en plan celoso era la mar de gracioso. Verlo a un espadachín tan gallardo en ese papel era demasiado irónico, especialmente porque nunca imaginó llegar a esos términos con él. ¡Pero vaya!, que nunca era un día normal en la tripulación de Luffy.

—Quiero decir que en menos de veinticuatro horas alguien me hizo entender de manera brutal lo mismo que tu vienes tratando de hacerme entender desde hace años. —Acabó por explotar—¡Pedazo de marimo apelmazado! ¡Deberías dar las gracias!

—¿Quieres morir, cocinero pervertido?

Esa expresión le recordó a alguien, pero por extraño que sonase no a Gin, sino al amante de la mayonesa.

—¡Desgraciado, la pasé horrible ayer y tú solo te preocupas por idioteces! ¡Tuve que correr todo el día de lo que parecía ser una copia barata de ti! ¡¿Tienes una idea de cómo tengo las piernas después de haberlo enfrentado tantas veces?! ¡Definitivamente voy a empezar a tomarle bronca a toda persona con katan-!

No pudo terminar la frase porque Zoro lo calló con un beso. Era lo único que servía para hacerle cerrar esa bocaza.

De esa forma Sanji aprendió a la fuerza que el amor y el deseo no se andan fijando en detalles tan triviales como el género. Por eso nunca olvidaría a Paako-chan, donde fuera que estuviera; en este mundo o en otra dimensión.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Acabo de llevar a "buen puerto" (o a mal puerto) mi primer crossover, waou, están tan emocionados como yo u_u **

**Lamento mucho no haber podido incluir a Katsura, con lo que lo adoro y la manera inmoral en la que me pone en su versión Zurako, saca a flote todo mi pansexualismo XDXDXD Pero ya haré fics de Gintama, solo… tengo que escribir (o más bien **_**quiero**_** escribir) algunas cositas de otros fandoms antes de abandonarlos.**

**Muchas gracias ^^. **

—**Por cierto, "Another dimension" es una técnica de Saga (Saint Seiya), consistía en eso: mandar a una persona a otra dimensión.**

—**Parfait**** significa "perfecto".**

* * *

1 de noviembre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
